Beep
by MoonWalker28
Summary: One-shot. Mitchie and Shane just can't seem to catch each other. Every time one of them calls the other, they're met by the greeting. What could possibly happen between them? Smitchie. Slight Naitlyn.


"Hey, this is Mitchie! I'm not here right now, so leave a message after the beep." _Beep._

"It's Shane. I was just wondering if you'd like to go for a canoe ride later. Um...call me back as soon as possible."

--

"Hi. You've reached Shane Grey, famous popstar and the master of your heart. You must be pretty important because you have my number - ow, Nate! Why'd you hit me! Anyway, leave a _message_." _Beep._

"I'd love to go canoeing! Call me! And, by the way, you _really _need to change your greeting."

--

"Mitchie here! I can't get to the phone right now 'cause my friend Caitlyn's painting my toenails, and she won't let me pick up the phone. Leave me a message!" _Beep._

"Yeah, about that canoe ride, I actually can't make it. Nate got another brilliant stroke of inspiration and he called a songwriting session. I'm really sorry."

--

"This is Jason speaking! I stole Shane's phone while he was yelling at Nate. By the way, do you know anyone who would be willing to build me a birdhouse? If you do, just mention it in the message." _Beep._

"Hey, Shane. Mitchie here. It's okay that you can't make it. I know you're really busy and everything. And, no, Jason, I don't know anyone who'd want to make you a birdhouse."

--

"Hi, this is Mitchie! I'm currently writing a new song, so I can't get the phone. Can't lose that inspiration!" _Beep._

"Shane speaking. Um...I'm sorry I let you down, Mitchie. I wish I wasn't so busy so that we could spend more time together."

--

"Shane here. You know what to do! And, by the way, if you called me about thirty minutes ago, you might have heard a message from someone named Jason. Don't worry, he's...in a better place now..." _Beep._

"Shane! What did you do to Jason? How are you going to find another guitar player for Connect Three? And don't feel bad. I totally understand your hectic schedule."

--

"Hey, this is Caitlyn Gellar, future music producer. Mitchie can't get to the phone right now because she's emailing a certain _someone_, if you know what I mean." _Beep._

"WHAT!? Who? Who are you emailing, Mitchie? Call me back, like, right _NOW_!"

--

"Shane Grey here. I can't answer the phone because...well, I just don't feel like it. I am _not _in a good mood." _Beep._

"Relax, Shane. I was just emailing my dad. You know, Caitlyn, she likes to exaggerate. And, anyway, why do you care so much? Are you _jealous_?"

--

"Mitchie Torres at your service! Well, not really, 'cause I can't answer the phone. But _spiritually_, I'm with you." _Beep._

"Jealous? Me? Shane Grey does not get jealous. Jealousy is for the less fortunate."

--

"This is Shane's bandmate, Nate. Shane can't answer the phone because he's too busy looking at himself in the mirror. Talk about having a big head. Try _humongous_." _Beep._

"Yeah, I get how you feel, Nate. Shane's head is so big, astronauts from NASA call him to ask if they could use it for a rocket. And don't even try to argue with me, Shane, because it's true."

--

"Hi, this is Tess Tyler. Now that Mitchie and I are good friends, we like to bond together. And we're doing it now, so, like, don't interrupt. Or else." _Beep._

"Wow, I feel _really _threatened, Tess. I'm gonna get beaten up by a diva. Oh no! And Mitch, I _so _don't appreciate you comparing my head to things."

--

"Shane's Uncle Brown here. Shane can't get to the phone right now because he's being beaten up by a scary girl with the longest nails _ever_. Seriously, they're scary, mate." _Beep._

"Don't you know better than to insult Tess? She has quite the temper. How am I supposed to be with you if you're not alive?"

--

"Hi. This is Mitchie Torres, and I can't get to the phone because I'm helping my mom make burgers. What is up with her and burgers? She _always _makes them." _Beep._

"Actually, your mom's burgers rock. Tess let me go after I promised her that Jason would go on a date with her. Now I just have to convince Jason. Which shouldn't be hard, considering all I'd have to do is build him a birdhouse. And you want to be with me?"

--

"Shane Grey, famous singer and best-looking member of Connect Three speaking. Leave me a message." _Beep._

"Best-looking? You wish. Of course I want to be with you. I really like you, Shane."

--

"This is Mitchie's mother. I don't think she's be very happy if she knew I was making a new greeting for her, but here I am anyway. If this is Shane, I just want you to know that you and Mitchie are so cute together. Oh, here comes Mitchie. I'd better stop." _Beep._

"Wow, your mom definitely has character. And I really like you too, Mitch. A lot."

--

"Shane Grey here. Just shoot me message, and there's a slight possibility that I'll call you back. Unless you're Mitchie or one of my parents. Then I'll definitely call you back. If you're not, then tough luck." _Beep._

"Actually, Shane, there's something I've been wanting to tell you. Something important, and since we never get to see each other, I'll just tell you now. I...love you. Okay, bye!"

--

"Mitchie speaking. I can't get to the phone right now 'cause I'm currently dying of embarassment. But leave a message!" _Beep._

"Mitch...I really need to see you right now. And you can't die because...I love you too."

--

"Hi. You've reached Shane, the happiest guy in the universe. I can't pick up because I'm spending time with my girlfriend, whom I _love_." _Beep._

--

"Mitchie here! I can't pick up the phone because I'm with my amazing boyfriend, who I just told I loved. And guess what? He loves me back! Yay! Anyway, leave a message." _Beep._

_--_

Nate shook his head and smiled after listening to both Shane's and Mitchie's greetings. Finally, they had told each other. He and everyone else had been waiting for ages and ages. He laughed out loud at the simplicity of it all, though.

When _he _told Caitlyn he loved her, it was definitely going to be a lot more romantic.

* * *

**_So...did you like it? It just popped into my head, and I just had to write it. Go Smitchie! And Naitlyn and Jella! _**

**_Leave me a review and tell me what you thought of it!_**

**_Peace. Love. Jonas._**

**_-MoonWalker28_**

* * *


End file.
